MLP: The Demonic Angel Book 1
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: Kyle is the adoptive son of Celestia. He learns of his power, but also his destiny. He will need to fight his way through hordes of cultists and monstrous abominations to prevent Equestria's downfall. He will need a team to aid him in his travels. These three souls are the only things capable of ensuring his success. Don't lose heart Kyle Reaver, for the world rests in your hooves.


"You can't catch me tin heads!" A young foal yelled.

"Get back here, damn it," yelled the deep voice of a guard.

Our story starts off with a young foal by the name of Kyle Reaver as he is running from some of Celestia's day guards, again. Kyle is like any regular foal; happy, innocent and full of playfulness and energy. Oh, the energy that this foal has would be almost impossible for anyone to contain. Since he learned to walk he was a hoof full. His mother just couldn't seem to get him to stay still.

Kyle is a black unicorn pony with a small horn protruding from his forehead. His mane and tail were just a little too long for a pony his age and were white, a complete contrast to his body's color. A small amount of white mane covered his left eye. His right eye was blue, whereas the left one was a bloody red.

"When we get our hooves on you you'll be screaming for your mommy! Now give up already!"

"Oh yeah, well prove it you tin fucker!" Kyle yelled as he dashed around a corner, only to come across even more guards who were lazing about in the hall way. That innocent statement earlier, doesn't actually apply...

Today was the day that Kyle was to take a test to get into Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Since he was born his magic levels had been abnormally high. So much so, that some thought that he was an alicorn in disguise. He was given training in magic by the current guard captains along with combat and survival training, much to his mother's chagrin. The only thing that she enjoyed about the lessons was the chance to see her son's magic in action. Whenever he would cast a spell, a small string of runes would appear around his horn and the object he was trying to manipulate. The runes were in an unknown language, and therefore proved to be a real treat for the magic scholars in the castle.

"Move it you stupid, anal-retentive metal blocks!" Kyle roared as he charged them, jumping and rolling out of the way of grasping hooves and magic. He was surrounded before he could get through though, and he knew just what to do. Channeling magic into his horn, he was able to jump higher than usual, flying over the guards like it was nothing. Where he previously stood was a small ring of runes with a white aura around them. They quickly faded away as the guards crashed into each other in a tangle of limbs. Kyle dashed down the halls again and laughed at the guards on the ground.

"Get him," one of them yelled as it pointed a hoof at Kyle. A large tick mark was present on the pony's face as it glared at the black unicorn that was running away.

"You guys are pathetic! You can't even catch a young foal!" Kyle jeered as he slammed open a large set of doors. Inside the room were two thrones and a large stained glass window behind them. Pillars lined the room and a red carpet went from the door to the thrones. Sitting in one of the thrones was a tall white pony with wings and a horn. The pony's mane was comprised of four colors and moved as if it was stuck in a breeze. Her Cutie Mark was that of a sun.

She looked up when Kyle slammed the doors open and gave a sigh of annoyance when the guards came charging in after him. Celestia used her telekinesis to grab Kyle and hold him up by his tail. The guards laughed at the young colt as he floated there with a blush on his face.

"No, mommy, let me go! You're messing up my tail!" Kyle yelped as he dangled in the air. Celestia just ignored him and focused on the guards. They gave Celestia approving looks as Kyle pouted in the air. Some of the guards laughed at the unicorn, for no one besides Princess Celestia and Shining Armor could catch him. When he was caught, Kyle would be embarrassed right in front of anypony lucky enough to be present.

"Thank you guardsmen, you may go now." Celestia said with a smile as she shook Kyle up and down with her telekinesis. The guards nodded gratefully and left the room.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" Celestia said dramatically. Kyle just scoffed at her.

"We'll for starters; you can let me out more. Another good idea is put better trained guards in charge of watching me. You can hold off on sending me to school too, because everypony knows that school is boring." Kyle listed off casually. He grinned widely at his next statement. "You could also stop eating all the cake and chocolate covered sugar cubes every time we get some. I swear you break into the kitchen and steal the cake whenever we try and lock it up! Don't even get me started on those sugar cubes."

"I don't eat ALL of the sugar cubes!" Celestia said indignantly, "and I don't steal any cake during the night."

"Whatever you say, Princess Sneaks-a-Slice," Kyle shot back with a grin. He laughed when Celestia brought him close and started tickling him as punishment. This continued for several minutes until the sound of someone clearing their throat alerted the duo to the presence another pony in the room.

The pony was a tan unicorn stallion with a dark brown mane. His Cutie Mark was a textbook with a magic circle on the cover. The pony smiled at them before announcing that it was time for the test. Celestia nodded and followed the unicorn out of the throne room with Kyle right behind her. They left the castle and followed a stone path to a large tree story building.

"This is the school where you will be staying." The tab unicorn said to Kyle. The smaller unicorn nodded and pushed the doors open. The tan unicorn took the lead again and showed them to a large room surrounded by a ring of bleachers. One section of the bleachers had a group of different colored unicorns, one of which was lavender with a dark purple mane that had a streak of lighter purple in it. This pony was Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's personal student and Kyle's very first friend. They had more of a brother and sister relationship than a friendship though.

"Now Kyle," Celestia said as she entered the bleachers alongside the other ponies. "I want you to attempt one of the strongest spells you know. Anything will do, but make sure you charge up your magic so we can see how well you can channel it."

Kyle nodded and closed his eyes. His horn began glowing with a faint white aura that gradually got brighter as more magic was applied. A ring of runes formed on the ground with a white aura surrounding them. The ponies in the stands who were meant to be observing his test gasped and began writing in notebooks that they had conjured at the before the test had started.

"Very good Kyle," Celestia said with a tone of pride in her voice. "See if you can summon up a piece of cake for mommy, ok?" Kyle was smiling and laughing at her, so he failed to notice the aura surrounding his horn turning red. The ring of runes began glowing red as well and lightning began jumping between them.

"Mom, what's happening?" Kyle yelled. "This didn't happen last time I tried to summon something." He was terrified of what was going on, and was even more terrified that he was the one doing it. Celestia had just begun channeling magic into her horn so she could use a dispelling strike on the ring, when the area in the middle of the ring of runes shattered with the sound of broken glass. When the area in the ring shattered a large blast of fire shot into the air, tearing a hole in the roof and continuing up into the sky. The pillar of fire wasn't very big in terms of width, but the fact that it was able to reach so high up into the air was astonishing to the ponies present.

When it seemed as if the magic had stopped, more rings formed all over the floor in the middle of the room. Kyle yelled out in pain as his magic began running rampant, pillars of flame shooting up into the air from the rings as the magic slowly burned and cut his body. Celestia immediately began channeling magic again as the rings got bigger and bigger. Once the magic was fully charged, Celestia let it loose. The pure light energy shattered the rings and repaired the damaged building. Kyle stood in the middle of the destruction, breathing heavily as he looked up at his mother and sister with mild horror in his eyes.

"Thanks for the save, mom, I really appreciate it." He whispered, his throat having gone sore from screaming so loud. He swayed a little before falling on his side. The strain on his body was just too much for someone so young, so his body decided to shut down so it could regenerate its lost energy.

"Well Celestia, I think you have another student to deal with. There is absolutely no way that any of these teachers can help this colt like you could." The tan unicorn said as he finished writing in his note book. Celestia just nodded dumbly as she began levitating he son with her telekinesis. Twilight looked at the young colt with admiration in her eyes. Sure, she managed to make Spike turn into a large monster of a dragon, but he managed to cast an attack spell that was at the very least an adept level spell while only suffering from exhaustion and no severe injuries.

"He got his Cutie Mark." Twilight pointed out with a smile. Celestia looked where her other student was pointing and smiled. His Cutie mark was a demonic looking wing with a fiery aura around it.

"So he did, that's good." Celestia said with a wide grin on her face. "Now we know what to train him in." She frowned suddenly as another thought came to her. "But what we will need to teach him, if his mark is anything to go by, is forbidden. Oh why did he have to specialize in something as dangerous as this?"

"As dangerous as what princess," Twilight asked with a small tilt of her head.

"His specialty is demonic magic." Celestia said in a grave tone of voice. Twilight gasped in horror and the other ponies in the room flinched.

"Let's hope that he can handle this, because there are very few types of magic that are more dangerous than this. It is a blessing, as well as a curse."


End file.
